I'm Fine Danny
by savii92520
Summary: Sam Manson was anything but fine. The pressure form her parents and school, let alone being bullied by the very people her best friends crushed on was enough. She hated it, she wanted a release of all the pent up emotions inside of her. That release, was cutting. Danny knows something is up and wants to help, will he save her in time? Rated T for self harm and suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

I needed to revamp an old story of mine seeing as my writing has improved greatly. So, here is a very angst-y fic with a big trigger warning for self harm.

* * *

Sam was walking with her salad try back to her usual lunch table she shared with her best friends Danny and Tucker. Her combat boots clomped on the pavement as she pulled own the sleeve on her old hoodie she started wearing again. Danny spies Sam from afar and waves her over.

"Sam! Over here!" He yells through the crowd of people. Sam's eyes connect with Danny's and she gives a small smile, heading in their direction. She by-passes Dash and Paulina, flirting majorly but elbows them out of the way in annoyance. She finds the lunch table and smiles at Danny. Sam sits down, tray clattering on the wooden table and her carton of milk threatening to spill over.

Danny eyes her hoodie suspiciously, again. Sam shrugs it off and turns to Tucker.

"Hey Tuck." She says with fake enthusiasm, trying to get Danny's eyes from prying off her hoodie.

"Hi Sam." Tucker mutters, not looked up from his PDA. Sam sighs and slumps over, twirling her fork in her salad. She ate a few bites and looked up, surprised no one has said anything. Instead of Danny and Tucker chatting away as usual, Danny elbowed Tucker who looked up in confusion and annoyance, then whispered something in his ear. This irritated Sam but not much. It was probably about Paulina. Her and her friends usually ate behind them so they were probably looking at them, not her.

"So, are we doing anything tonight? Or is it the Danny and Tucker show again?", She asks, trying to start a conversation. Danny snaps out of his secret conversation with Tucker and turns to Sam.

"The Danny and Tucker show? You gotta be kidding me. At least give us a better name. Besides, I've got nothing going on-" Danny stops mid sentence, blue vapor coming from his mouth. "Oh it just had to be today!" He yells, getting up and going behind a tree, going ghost as fast as possible.

Danny flew around the school, looking for the ghost when he found it, in the Chemistry lab. Perfect. He went intangible and flew through a window (it being on the second floor). The ghost was drinking chemicals by the dozen, growing larger by the minute. It's body (made of multiple colors fizzing and reacting with each other) turned around. Danny could see two glowing orbs for its eyes, and a deep growl in its chest.

"What are you gonna do, throw a baking soda volcano at me?" Danny laughed. The ghost simply stood right up and opened its mouth, shooting test tubes and chemicals all around. Danny dodged most of them, but a few test tubes hit and broke on him, causing minor amounts of pain but not much. Danny turned his green eyes towards the ghost. "Not cool man!" He shouted, attacking the ghost.

"Sam, Tucker, Thermos, NOW" Danny yells, avoiding attacks and landing a few on his own. Finally, Danny hears the familiar crack of the thermos being opened and the wail of the ghost being suck it. Danny landed on the floor of the now broken chemistry lab and checked to make sure it was only Sam and Tucker in the room before turning back into Danny Fenton.

He checked his arms. only saw a few minor scraps that didn't even start bleeding and a couple of bruises, not to bad at all. He looked over at Tucker, who was breathing hard from the stairs and wrestling the ghost into the Thermos. Sam on the other hand was holding the upper part of her arm. Danny's brows knit in worry.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, going to Tucker first, because he knew the answer to Sam.

"Nah, just winded." Tucker joked, but Danny didn't have time to laugh. He quickly walked to Sam, who was still holding her arm through the hoodie.

"Sam? Did a test tube hit you?" He asks, bending down so he cold lift her chin up. Sam didn't have tears running down her face, she never cried, just brushes aside injuries and kept fighting. It was the Sam he was best friends with. The Sam he wold die for, not the Sam standing in front of him. Shes changed. Been quieter and started wearing hoodies in April, when people stopped wearing jackets.

"I'm fine Danny." She said, no emotion in her voice what-so-ever. "I'm fine Danny." Danny was tired of hearing those words. He's heard them everyday, when asking if she was okay or wanted a walk home. She was growing more distant, even if sometimes she tried to strike up a conversation or invite Danny and Tucker places, Danny knew, she was covering for going distant, hoping they wouldn't notice. Danny did.

"Here, let me see your arm." He said, trying to carefully pick up her arm. Sam didn't say anything but looked down, and pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine Danny." Was all she said.

"You're not fine Sam." Danny said more forcefully, standing his ground and keeping his arms at his sides. He stared at Sam and Sam finally lifted her head and stared back.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said, letting go of her arm and disappearing out of the room as fast as turned to Tucker.

"Something up with Sam." He said.

"Took ya long enough to notice." He replied, watching as Sam barreled down the stairs.

"I wish I knew what was up." Danny said, pacing the room.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing, you're going to want to call her about Nasty Burger tonight, and maybe then we can talk to her about it." Tucker said, pulling out his PDA.

"Yeah, I'll do that, just.. after she cools down a bit." Danny said.

* * *

And that's that! I will hopefully be updating later tonight (most likely because WOW INSPIRATION) and the next chapter should be interesting! and that chapter after than, and the chapter after that, and so on. So, until then my dears. -Savii


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ran home. She needed to treat her arm but there was no way in hell she was gonna let Danny see it. Not whens she kept her secret from him for this long. She raced down the street, heart beating wildly by the time she made it up the front porch of her house. She stopped, placing her hand over her heart to catch her breath. Tears blurred her vision. She shouldn't of ran with her arm like that, she needed to get inside, and get her arm fixed.

She slung open the front door, feeling the air conditioner catch her off guard from the hot day. Her parents were out (as usual) with out even leaving a note (as usual). Sam just scowled at the empty rooms and shot up the stairs, gritting her teeth as pain passed through her arm. At the top of the stairs, her black door cashed with the cream walls and she safe Haven. A haven where parents didn't dare enter and it was just her, and her friends. Whether the human (or halfa) kind, or the metal kind.

She turned the knob and nearly fell into the cold of her room, greeted by the soft black carpet and the soft punk music playing from her speakers. Shit, she must of forgotten to turn it off. She just sighed and got up, careful of her arm.

Once she trudged into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. She didn't want to, but she did. Her eyes, which usually held life in their violet orbs, were now empty, full of fear. Her lips, which always held a smirk, were motionless, a straight line. It scared her to look in the mirror, to see her self, a person she despised.

She eyed her hoodie, which now had a rip where the test tube hit. She scowled at the reflection, and carefully took the hoodie off, cringing at where the blood made it stick to her skin. She eyed the area where the test tube shattered. There must of been, 2, 3 big pieces? she wasn't sure, only that it would hurt like hell.

She opened one of the white drawers in her bathroom counter, rummaging through until she found three things. A pair of tweezers, a first aid kit, and a razor blade (one of many).

She needed to get to work on her arm. She sat down on the step stool, bracing herself as she placed the tip of the tweezers on this first piece of glass. Just lightly touching it send hot trindles of pain through her arm.

"3...2...1..." She counted slowly, her voice shaking as she ripped the piece out. She nearly screamed in pain if she hadn't of stuffed her fist in her mouth, tears clouding her vision.

"Two more,two more. You got this Sam, you-you got this." She reminded herself, taking a deep breath.

_No you don't, you can't handle anything, why bother? Let it get infected, don't go to the doctor, die, like you know you deserve._

There it was, that voice again. She wanted to yell, to scream at it to shut up, but it never listened, it just haunted her.

_Sammy Sammy. Does it matter. why put yourself through more pain. End it, end it now._

She wanted to punch herself in the face. This voice was her. It was her telling her these tings. controlling her. Sam hadn't even realized she had poised the tweezers over the next piece of glass, and without counting down, she ripped it out, yelling and screaming into her hand. Teeth ripped the flesh on her hand, leaving bite marks as blood trickled down them.

"One more Sam. Just..." She placed the tweezers on the end of the glass. "One..." Sam shut her eyes, placing her already bleeding fist in her mouth. "MORE..." She screamed, ripped the glass out. She breathed heavily, watching the blood flow easily down her arm in a daze. It was numb,it hurt like hell, so why was she smiling? Sam shook it off her face.

She grabbed the first aid kit, smeared some cream on it, and wrapped it up tightly. She didn't want to see or deal with it again. She looked at the floor of her bathroom. Blood was splattered in some places on the deep purple tiles, and the white counter top had a bloody hand print. Sam sighed, grabbing a black towel and wiping up as much as she could, having to use a good bit of water to get it off the white counter.

She took her torn, bloody hoodie and threw it in the hamper. She hated it anyways.

Next, she did the worst thing she probably should of done. She looked at the one tool left on her counter. The blade. They voice echoed in her mind.

_Do it. No one knows, it doesn't matter. Do it._

The bagging voice, the voice that thrust her arm out onto the counter, the voice that slid that blade across her wrist again, the voice that left Sam crying after 4 swipes.

Sam let the tears mix with the red liquid slowly oozing from her wrist. She didn't register her phone ringing until the second ring, and she snapped out of it. She looked around frantically and realized she had left it in the pocket of her hoodie. She nearly dove to the hamper, struggling to grasp the ringing phone, but she did, on the last ring.

"Hello?" She chocked out.

"Sam?" A voice on the other line called. It was Danny, and she could hear the worry laced in his voice.

"Oh.. Hey Danny." She said, wiping her nose and drying her eyes, trying to keep her voice as calm and level as possible.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine. What's up?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Umm. Tuck and I are at Nasty Burger,care to join us?" He asks. Sam looked around. Shit, She still needed to out a bandage on her fresh cuts, clean up the blood on her fist and tear a brush through her hair. She needed an excuse and she needed one fast.

"I.. I um.." She started to say, but Danny interrupted her.

"Please?" He asked. Sam's heart melted.

"Be there in 15." She grumbled, closing her phone and shoving it in the pocket of her jeans. She grumbled at the mirror, taking the same wet towel and dabbing at her bloodied fist and arm before wrapping both in a bandage. She tore a brush through her hair, ignoring the tearing sounds. She needed to look at least presentable.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, she walked into her room to find another jacket. The first one she laid eyes on however, brought the smallest of smiles to her face. It was Danny's blue sweatshirt. He gave it to Sam one night walking home from a Movie with Tucker and her. Sam was an idiot and just wore her tank top on an October night, and Danny was nice enough to give her his Jacket, seeing as he was wearing long sleeves anyways.

She smiled at the memory, shoved the sweatshirt over her hed, and headed off. She barreled down the stairs, taking a step out into the warm night, shooting a quick text to Danny.

**On my way..**

_We're sitting at our usual table. Want me to go ahead and get you something?_

**Grape Soda would be good.**

_Got it_

She closed her phone, and looked down at the sidewalk. She hoped he didn't ask about her hand, or the sweatshirt. All she could do right now was hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny tapped with fingers on the edge of the table, waiting on the waitress to bring back their drinks and for Sam to arrive. Tucker was in the bathroom, so it was just Danny at the booth. His phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his back pocket, he looked at the screen, smiling when Sam's name popped up.

**On my way.**

Danny smiled again, sending a quick message back.

_We're sitting at our usual table. Want me to go ahead and get you something? _

He asked, closing his phone and waiting for the buzz again. Tucker emerged from the restroom.

"Sam here yet?" He asked, sliding in across from Danny, putting his feet up so it took up the rest of the booth. Weird, Sam usually sat there.

"Nah, but she's on her way, I just got a text-" Danny's phone buzzed, cutting him off.

**Grape soda would be good.**

Danny read the text, let the corner of his mouth peek up in a smile, and then shot a new text back.

_Got it. _

"Was that her?" Tucker asked, seeing the waitress come over now.

"Yeah, she'll be here any minute." Danny said, smiling at the waitress when she put his drink down. "And can we get a grape soda as well?" He asked, the waitress simply nodded and write it down on her notepad. Once the waitress was out of ear shot, Tucker started again.

"Are we, ya know, going to talk to her?" He asked. Danny looked up from his drink. He thought about it a lot today. He thinks they should, but also doesn't want Sam to feel pressured or push them away more than she has.

"I think we should, but ah, calmly. I don't want her to push us away." Danny says, stirring his drink with a straw.

"Whatever you say man." Tucker replies, pulling out his PDA. They wait in silence for a couple of minutes, listening to others peoples conversations around Nasty Burger. The familiar 'ding' of the bells when someone enters the store tears Danny apart from Day dreaming, looking up to see Sam's entered. Danny smiled, and put his hand up, waving Sam over. His eyes connect with hers and he sees her lips perk up in a small smile. A small he hasn't seen in ages. Sam weaved her way through the small crowd, finally coming over to the booth. Her smile faltered a touch when Tuck was taking up the other side, but quickly sat next to Danny with no problem. The only reason Sam didn't like this, is because Danny had a better chance of seeing her bandages, and she couldn't use the 'My cat scratched me' excuse, because she (sadly) doesn't own one. She was desperately racking her brain for an excuse when the waitress startled her out of her thoughts, roughly placing a glass of soda on the counter for her.

"Thanks." She managed, using her non-bandaged hand to take a sip with the straw.

"Nice sweatshirt." Danny smirked.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Sam kidded. Danny smiled, and looked over at Tucker, who was looking at Danny. They both had almost pained expressions like 'You go first man.' 'No way.' "What?" Sam asked, eyeing both of them. Danny shifted in his seat, and Tucker shot daggers at him. Sam swallowed. This can't be good.

"Sam.." Danny starts, turning to face her. Sam shifts, putting her hands in her lap. Danny opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, his brows knit in confusion. "What's that?" He asks, pointing towards her bandaged hand. He reaches to grab it, but Sam casually moves it out of the way, like she didn't see the gesture. She folds her hers in front of her chest.

"What's what?" She asked, using her eyes to dare him to ask again. Danny looked up and met her eyes, his blaring with the same look.

"Your hand. And how's your arm?" He asks, toughly, but there is a big sense of worry hidden in there too.

"I burned my hand, and it's fine thank you." She replies, turning to face Tucker, trying to avoid further topics in this conversation, but to her avail, Tucker was staring right at her,same as Danny.

"Well if it's just burned, you don't mind us seeing it, right?" Danny asks. There was no edge in his voice, he asked it like he would normally ask a question, but its as if he knew.. 'No, he doesn't, and he can't." Sam reminded herself. He and Tucker both would hate her, absolutely hate her for what shes does to herself. She couldn't lose them, no matter how much she felt that they would do better without her. Sam stops. She's feeling backed into a corner. She takes a sip of the soda, as if the question went right over her head.

"Eh I don't know, it hurts pretty bad and I don't really want to bandage it up again, that's the worst part." She says, shrugging her shoulders, trying to seem calm and collected but can't help but feel like Danny can see right through the sweatshirt, see the secret shes hidden for months now. Danny looked at her quizzically, and seemed to accept it, leaning back in the booth.

"Are you okay? You got hit with a couple text tubes there." She asked. Danny just shrugged.

"Only a few pieces hit me, a couple scraps that's it. You're the one that took one dead on in the arm." He says,swirling his drink. She hated this. Not being with the guys, but the conversation was so awkward, she didn't-

"Cut to the chase Sam we're worried about you." Tucker's voice interrupts. Sam gulps, but remains calm. Danny turns to Tucker, mouthing a thank you,then turns to Sam.

"There's nothing to worry about." Sam says, nonchalantly, stiffening.

"Sam.. you've been acting a lot different the past few months.." Danny starts. Tucker stares at him, as if 'GO on dude.' Danny just gives him daggers back, and all Sam can do is squirm in her seat.

"All we want to do is help." Tucker added, leaning his arms against the table, leaning forwards.

"Exactly but we can't help if you won't tell us what's going on." Danny says.

"There's nothing going on guys. I'm just different, that's all." Sam says, not daring to meet either one of their eyes.

"But I want my old Sam back. The Sam that would yell at us for eating to much meat and the Sam that had that crazy smile after chasing down a ghost. That Sam is still in there. I want to help get her back." Danny says. Sam almost stops breathing. _My Sam._ Those words echo in her mind. She wanted to say 'I miss her too," but her mouth wouldn't work, it's like it was glued shut, the only thing she could hear was her heart beating so wildly in her ears.

"I changed, I'm sorry." She says, barley above a whisper.

"I don't think that's the case. Something's bothering you and taking you away from us. " Danny says, and Tucker nods. Sam sets her jaw and looks up.

"I'm done having this conversation." She says.

"But Sam-" Danny starts, but Sam stops him. She pulls three dollars out of her pocket, and puts them on the table.

"Thanks for the soda." She says, taking a final sip and storming out. She couldn't deal with this, not tonight, not any night.

"Sam.." Danny starts, getting up to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Let her go, for now at least. We can talk to her about it later, its obviously a touchy subject." Tucker says. Danny looks down, frustrated at himself for blowing it, but he had a plan. A really bad plan, but a plan to help.

"Tuck, I have a plan." He says.

* * *

Hello dears! Sorry for my two day hiatus, my wifi went out:( have another chapter! I probably won't update tonight, but tomorrow most likely. And also. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It inspires me to write more and I desperately want to see what you guys have to say, but no flames please. Well, I'll see ya'll tomorrow, and please review!

-Savii


	4. Chapter 4

"A plan huh?" Tucker asks, sitting back down in the booth. "A plan is usually something you use when fighting a ghost, not talking to your best friend." He reminds him, pulling out his PDA.

"An idea, whatever. It's just something I think might work. Better?" Danny says, reluctantly sitting down in the booth. Tucker punches a few codes in here and there to see the little red dot on a map where Sam was walking. She was heading home, good.

"Much better, and it looks like Sam's heading home." He says, putting his PDA to the side, but still looking at the moving red dot out of the corner of his eye. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know?" Tucker simply tapping his PDA.

"I my or may not have put a tracking device in you guy's cell phones." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ya know, for once, I'm happy about your super-tech tracking stuff." Danny says, his lips curing into a small smile. Tucker smiles back.

"So the plan, idea, whatever..." He starts. "Details please."

"I'd barley call it anything, just something I think might help. I don't know, it's a stupid idea." Danny says, un-crossing his arm and reaching out to take a sip of his soda, just now paying attention to the three bucks Sam left on the table. Tucker leaned forwards.

"Go on.."

"I think I need to take her somewhere where she can't run off, all I want to do is help, and I feel like she's more bound to talk, I don't know, somewhere private." He states. Tucker just smiles. A red light goes off on Tucker's PDA, but he ignores it, it could be anything.

"Oh, private huh?" He asks, making kiss-y lips and laughing.

"Shut up." Danny says, shoving Tucker, but also getting red in the cheeks. "It's not like that. I just need to talk to her."

"Yeah, 'talk', got it." Tucker says, making air quotes around talk but still smiling.

"I mean it man. I just-" He was cut off by a buzzing from Tucker's PDA. The red light was flashing brighter and Tucker got a worried look on his face. "What is it?!" Danny asked. Tucker just searched with his eyes, occasionally punching in numbers.

"D-Danny.."

"Spit it out Tucker!"

"It's Sam." Tucker says, and suddenly Danny's whole world comes crashing down.

"Where is she? Something tells me there a ghost behind this.." Danny says, standing up and putting his palms on the table.

"Alley by her house. I'll meet you there!" He yells as Danny makes his way to the bathroom, a white band forming around his waist as it works its way up and down, turning his street clothes into a black and silver jumpsuit, along with his black hair silver and his usually blue eyes green. He goes intangible, flying through the walls of the nasty burger. One word. Gross.  
Turning back into a solid, visible form again, he races through the streets.

"Come on Sam, where are you?" He mumbles to himself, high in the air, looking down to try and find the alley where Sam usually hides from her mother, wielding frilly pink dresses. He passed over that alley, spying something green, and then his ghost sense went off.

"Oh perfect! Just HAD to be a ghost." Danny yelled to himself, landing quickly. He spied the green and saw it was a net, and what was trapped in it killed him.

"SAM!" He yelled, running over to her. Sam was strong, there were no tears, just a frightened face.

"Danny?" She asks, looking up. "Look out!" She cried. Danny whipped around, in time to hear a crash and to have a foul smell assault his nose.

"ugh what IS that?!" He asked, holding his nose.

"Now Daniel.. it *hic* not nice to talk-about other people like *hic* they're not there.." Vlad said, walking out of the dark with a bottle.

"You're drunk." Danny says forcefully, letting o of the net and walking over to where Vlad is.

"ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR NO GOOD FATHER. I wouldn't be this way if Maddie chose ME." he yells, dropping the bottle, the glass breaking and alcohol.

"Vlad, you need to go home." Danny said, staring him down, hearing Sam struggle against the net behind him.

"But why! I have you and your girlfriend..."

"We're not dating." Sam and Danny said at the same time.

"Fine, you and Sam.." He slurs out the word like it was trash. It just made Danny want to hit him harder. "Are right here, I might as well do something.. I didn't put her there for nothing.." He slurs, leaning against a crate.

"What exactly were you planning?" Danny asks, his fists tightening. Vlad just smiles, starts to open his mouth, but his eyes close and he goes limp against the boxes. Passed out. Perfect. Danny turns back to Sam. Sam looks up at him, and Danny grabs her hand.

"One second." He says, turning both of them intangible, pulling Sam out of the net.

"Thanks." She says, leaning on her heels.

"Why didn't you call me, or text me?"HE asks, grabbing her hand. It was an impulse move, but he was going to need it for what he was about to do. His cheeks reddened a touch, but quickly stopped.

"I don't know, ego or something?" She says, looking down.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Danny says, pulling her hand, looking down and smiling at her.

"Danny I'm not so sure, I-" Sam is cut off by Danny leaping into the air, flying around.

"Oh come on, I just want to talk to a minute." He says, leading her.

"That makes one of us." She mumbles, grabbing on to Danny's hand for Life. Danny flies her around for a minute, before heading somewhere he's only been once before. There was a building in Amity Park with a little park on the rook. Just some grass and a bench, maybe a potted tree, but it was still nice. He went to land there, carefully helping Sam down.

"We need to talk, just you and me." He states.

* * *

OK! After three failed attempts of the tab closing, here we are! Stupid tabs. BUT YES ANYWAYS. Thanks for being patenit guys! ALSO, I need to change the title for this, so any suggestions?! And pleae don't forget to review!

Love yall!

-Savii


	5. Chapter 5

Sam shifts nervously on her feet. Don't get her wrong. She absolutely loves Danny, Platonic-ly of course, but being up here with him 'talking' was scarier than fighter Skulker. Danny took her hand and lead her over to one of the benches on the roof.

"Sam..." He starts, looking down.

"Yeah yeah I know, you're worried about me, blah blah blah." She says. Usually there would be a sarcastic twinge, but all emotion has left her voice, like she was a recording.

"Yes and-"

"Yes and you want to help me but in order to help me I have to tell you whats wrong. I've heard this before." She states, still not meeting Danny's green eyes.

"So what if you've heard it before? It's the truth Sam, and I don't think you realize how much it kills me to see you like this." Danny said, before he could stop himself.

"Kills you? How so Danny?" She asks, getting a small edge in her voice but Danny lets it slide, he wasn't exactly being to polite either. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Because I'm your best friend Sam. And I care about you. It kills me to see you push food around your plate like its not there. It kills me to see you give up in an argument, and to never start one you would usually go for. It kills me to see you cancel plans and run home after school everyday Sam. I see those, it didn't effect me then. I just thought you were having a bad day or something. But it does now." Danny sates, his voice going a little hard at the end, but not in a mean way, in a forceful way. Sam stays quiet, thinking about how she could react to this.

"It kills me too." She whispers, but Danny didn't hear. "I'm sorry, I guess I've just been tired lately or something." She says, leaning back but knitting her fingers together.

"'Tired lately,'" Danny says, using quotation makes with his fingers, " Tired lately would be you falling asleep in class or you just being mad at everyone for a couple days until you caught up on sleep. This is something else Sam." Danny says. Sam could feel tears forming but refused to let them show. She wasn't weak, she wasn't going to shed a single tear, never again.

"Ok! Fine! I'm tired of everything Danny! How's that?!" She asks, standing up, she wanted to get out, go somewhere away, but she had no where to go, and besides, if Danny wanted to catch her, it wouldn't take much effort. Danny just put his head in his hands.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you, I just want to help and I don't know any other way to help." Danny's said. Sam stopped. He did want to help, but she couldn't let him, he would flee, or at the least always treat her differently, see as as more weak, see her as something he needed to protect, not someone who could be independent and stand up for herself. The events she just had with Vlad didn't help.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you when Vlad came into the picture." She admitted, sitting back down. Danny looked up, as if he had forgotten about that.

"By the way, are you okay about that? Didn't get much of a chance to ask." He said.

"Eh, I got minor rope burn, nothing to big." She said with a hint of a smile. Danny smiled back, there was Sam, the Sam he knew and loved, the Sam he calls his best friend. Just smiling something off, making a joke about it. He hasn't seen that Sam in a while and her reappearing was a pleasure.

"And Danny?" She asks, startling him out of his thoughts. "Sorry for not being around much, I just... have a lot on my mind." She admitted. Danny scooted closer to her, crossed his leg and placed his hand on his knee as if he was saying 'Go on...'. Sam just shoved him a little. Danny laughed a little.

"Oh come on! We fight ghosts together! It's not like you can't talk to me." He said, sitting back correctly. Sam let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips, but it vanished quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." She said, taking a moment to get up, trying to just pace. Danny was frustrated, not at Sam, but at the situation, he was mad Sam didn't trust him enough and frustrated that he couldn't get her to talk to him, one of her best friends! Danny reached up to grab her hand to prevent her from getting away.

"Sam wait." He said, but his emotions got the better of him and suddenly he went intangible, but only part of Sam did, only the hoodie. Danny could see straight through it and what he saw scared him to death. 'No, not Sam. Sam's to strong for that, she would never...' Danny thought, all the pieces clicking into place, while his world fell in broken parts around him. Sam looked down and saw what was going on, tears springing to her eyes ans she yanked her hand away from Danny's, this time running. She had no idea where she was going to go on this small roof but there HAD to be someplace, someplace where she could ditch Danny and be alone for a few minutes. Or Maybe Danny would catch on and leave her alone to wrap her head around this before he went and started asking questions. She found a large plaster wall, giving her some privacy and quickly hid behind it, letting the truth sink in.

"He knows." She said to herself, feeling more broken by the minute. "He knows." She repeated to herself, her voice cracking at the end.

"Sam!" Her name was called out to her left. Danny was panicking, His mind and whole world went blank and Sam was gone, but she had to be on this roof somewhere, she was just hiding... from him. He peeked around a plaster wall, and saw a sight her feared, Sam, with tears.

* * *

dun dun duuun. SO Danny found out, thats a shocker. I wasnt going to update tonight, seeing as how tired I am, but I got inspiration suddenly an BAM, another chapter for you lovelies. Guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Im overjoyed Ive already gotten 10 reviews, but I LOVE reading them and it really inspires me to write more quicker. Ok, well I'm off to bed. Night guys! And PLEASE review!

-Savii


	6. Chapter 6

Tucker raced out of the Nasty Burger, heart pounding. He left a ten dollar bill on the table. It was a little much for two sodas, seeing as Sam already payed for hers when she stormed off. The cold wind hit him in the face as he ran out of the Nasty Burger, spying his scooter perched on the edge of the wall. Quickly strapping on his helmet, he hopped on his scooter and raced off to the alley where Sam is, and where Danny probably already beat him there. Danny was probably already fighting whatever was holding Sam there, if anything. 'Whatever was holding Sam there.' Those words made his mouth go dry. Sure, he and Sam had been in worse situations, but he didn't like the fact she was alone, at all. He was sure Danny liked it even less.

Racing around a corner, a couple of Amity Park's citizen's yelled at him from their cars.

"SORRY!" He yelled back, although considering the circumstances, he really wasn't that sorry at all. He raced down a dimly lit street, dodging cars and bikes. Turning one out of three more corner he had to go around, he almost hit his shoulder on the edge of the building, but narrowly avoided one such injury.

His scooter was peeling rubber, going at full speed and soon to lose power, but it didn't matter to him, he would walk home if he had to , he had to make sure Danny and Sam were okay. The second out of three corners was a narrow escape for some alley cats he almost ran over, them running off with a heaved 'Meow.' Tucker would of laughed if his heart wasn't racing as much.

"Just one more block." He reminded himself, leaning forwards as if it would help. A couple minutes later, his last turn was in sight. Just one more turn and he could help. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos, ready to catch a ghost if there was one. Racing over to the corner, only silence greeting him, and a bad smell.

"Man, I missed the fight again." Tucker says, kicking modern technology for not being faster. Although, something tells him the fight didn't last long. The smell combined with broken glass usually meant a drunk was involved, but he didn't want to think about that. Instead, he pulls out his phone and dialed Danny, on speed dial. First ring, nothing. Second ring, nothing. Third ring, the dialing stopped as the phone on the other end picked up the call.

"Hello? A voice asked on the other end, sounding completely shell shocked.

"Danny, you alright? You sound terrible." Tucker said, leaning against his scooter.

"Look Tuck, can I explain in a little while, I've really got to go, but I'll call you later, okay?" He said. Tucker would make a joke, but now didn't seem like the right time.

"Okay man, don't forget." Tucker said.

"Thanks." Was the only reply Tucker got out of Danny before the line went dead, and speaking of dead, his scooter wouldn't start, no more battery left.

"Man.." Tucker says, starting to wheel it home.

* * *

Danny closed the phone with Tuck, racing to find Sam on the roof, she couldn't go anywhere, she had to be up here, but where? A few minutes of distraction caused him to miss where she went off to, and there was no way he was going to let this slide, not again.

"Sam! He called, again, turning a corner where a plaster wall was, and seeing something he never wanted to see again, Sam crying. He wanted to yell, to scream, to break something. Not at Sam, at the situation. Ok, maybe at Sam for not telling him, or coming to him about this, but he couldn't hurt her, he never could.

"Sam, no.." He said, sitting down next to her, sliding behind her so that she was sitting on the ground in front of him, her head still in her hand. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his head in her hair. He was so disappointed. Not at Sam, but at himself, for not noticing. He didn't know! He though someone had died or her parents were fighting, not this, he could never guess this.

"Danny I'm sorry." Sam said, leaning forwards.

"Don't be sorry, please don't be sorry, just-" Danny was cut off by Sam getting up. She turned and looked at Danny for the first time since he figured out. She backed away slowly, not noticing where the edge of the roof was.

"Sam watch out!" Danny called, but she had already tripped, a scream caught in her throat. Danny's instincts kicked in. He flew as fast as he could over the edge, catching up with Sam and trying to lightly catch her, which could of gone, better, but at least he caught her. Ok, maybe his plan of being on the roof wasn't the best. Instead of heading back up there, he decided it would be better to just fly to Sam's house. They flew in silence, a heavy not-so-secret weighing in the air. He went intangible with Sam, flying through her window and letting her down in her room.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure, they dissapear like this sometimes, coming back saying that they were at a meeting and had to leave immediately." She admits, sitting down on the red comforter.

"Well, theres an elephant in the room." Danny says, crossing his arms.

"Look Danny, it was my secret. You have your own, I have my own." She says.

"Yes but I tell people my secret, I let it out sometimes, and you don't do it the right way. And now I know how to help." He said, sympathetically.

"I cant just... stop." She said. It was true, it was a constant addiction, eating at her, controlling her, begging for her to do it again and again.

"We can try." He says, un-crossing his arms and reaching a hand out to Sam. "You're going to stay with me until your parents get back okay?" He said, Sam didn't know what to say. On one hand, he wasn't her babysitter, she could take care of herself, but on the other hand, she was crumbling and desperately needed a wall. She chose the safe bet, and just nodded, grabbing a bag to pack stuff in. SHe didn;t know why, but she didn;t put up a fight, it didn't seem worth it.

"And SAm?" Danny asks, Sam turns to meet him, and before she can say anything, he pulls her into a hug. "Please, please talk to me next time, it's not worth it, I promise you." He said, pulling back and looking into her eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll do my best." She said. That was all Danny could hope for. He took out his cell phone and dialed Tucker's number. He had a touch of explaining to do.

* * *

Ahh here we are! And not at midnight1 I hope yall enjoy, and I've been working super hard to give yall a chapter a day, and I LOVE the feed back! I want to especially thank SamXDanny, for reviewing a lot! and MarkTheTinyGiraffe, and ellameno! Also, thanks to BeckyStories for a first time reviewer! I love yall! Dont forget to review!

-Savii


	7. Chapter 7

Danny let the phone continue ringing, then on the third ring and annoyed tone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tuck, look. I gotta talk to you, but... in person, with Sam. Can you meet us at the Nasty Burger for lunch tomorrow around noon?" He asked, this wasn't the kind of thing to say over the phone, and he needed to talk to Sam first.

"Yeah man, sure. What's going on" The voice asked on the other end of the line.

"I really can't explain over the phone, just... I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Danny said, hearing Sam come back from grabbing clothes.

"Ok man, see ya then." Tucker said. Danny closed his phone and walked over to where Sam was. She was sat on her bed, stuffing a shirt or two into a bag with sweatshirts and jeans.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand with a small smile. Sam checked her bag and nodded, grabbing his hand as she stood up. He turned intangible and flew them out of her bedroom, and over the city of Amity Park, this time, him holding her bridal style, which was probably a little less scary then holding her just by her waist and hand. They flew in silence, making loops around the fountain, Danny occasionally making a detour to fly over a lake, splash his finger through some water, easy up the tension a little, hoping to make Sam smile for real, but it seemed impossible at the moment.

He finally gives up, and flies directly over to Fenton Works, and into his room in only a few minutes. He carefully puts Sam down, changing back into Danny Fenton.

"Sam?" He asks, looking down at her (that's a first). She looks back at him, but with nothing in her eyes, no emotion, nothing. Empty. It killed a piece of his heart, it absolutely killed him. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asks, sitting down on the bed, and motioning for her to do the same.

"Do I have a choice?" She asks with a smirk.

"Uh, no." He says with a smile, seeing her reluctantly sit down.

"I have a couple questions."

"I have a couple of answers." She says. He smiles, a little, knowing that she was only in a good mood so that he wouldn't push it and ask, but he didn't stop. He needed to know.

"How long?" He chokes out, confused by the sudden emotion trickling in his voice. He couldn't help him, this killed him. This made him feel.. he couldn't describe it, that much agony. Sam looks down at her covered wrists.

"4 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days." She replies slowly, as if each word pained her. Danny felt tears spring to his eyes. Over 4 months, how could be not notice. Sam had been living in her own personal hell for 4 months. He was such an idiot, so stupid... so stupid.

Against all odds, he managed to choke out one more question.

"Why?" Sam didn't reply at first, feeling her own emotion crawl into her throat. She didn't want to say it, but.. she had to. She couldn't lie about it anymore.

"Guilt, and life. I just.. couldn't find a way to cope, so I.. turned to this." She said.

"What are you guilty of?" He asked, forgetting about it being awkward and grabbed her hand. He knew this was hard for her, but this was hard for him to, and he needed her support, as much as she needed his.

"I ruined your life Danny. I.. I made you go through that ghost portal, and now.. I just can't shake it, always the guilt, always the voice, reminding me." She said, choking up, holding back sobs.

"Sam.." Was all her could say, before bringing her into the biggest hug he could, burying his chin into the back of her shoulder, shutting his eyes as tight as possible, not letting tears through, He could feel her wall, break, sobs racking her body. He could hear 'I'm sorry' come out of her mouth multiple times, but couldn't open his open, it was glued shut. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears, blocking out everything except for Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry I let this happen to you!" He cried into her shoulder. This wasn't very Danny-like, but he was crumbling, he had to help, and this wasn't helping, Sam hugged tighter, and Danny was pretty sure he was cutting off all blood flow in her from how tight he was holding on, he just didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to ever leave her alone again. He pulled back, after a couple more minutes of silently holding each other. He saw her tears, and did the cheesy thing with wiping them away with his thumb, even though her had his own.

"Please. Please talk to me next time. I can make the bad thoughts go away." He said with a smile, but Sam didn't look up at him, just nodded her head. "Ready to go to bed?" He asks, he knew he was tired, and Sam probably was too. She nodded. "I'll take the floor."He decided.

"No, it's okay, I can take the floor." She said, that was the first thing she's said in a while.

"I've got it, you take the bed, alright?" He said, using his pleading voice. Worked every time, and this time was no exception. Sam just nodded. tossing him his pillow and using the other one on the bed. Danny smirked, grabbing a blanket off the foot of the bed and Sam using the one of the bed. He curled up in the chilly room, his back against the bed, but facing the window and door. Natural safety he guesses. He didn't want to, but his eyes eventually close, and sleep takes over him.

* * *

PLEASE DONT THROW PITCH FORKS IM SO SORRY. I FEEL LIKE THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SHIT EVER IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A FEW DAYS IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND SO TIRED BUT BOO YAH ANOTHER CHAPTER. IM STILL TYPING IN CAPS, I DONT KNOW WHY. Ok, but yes, im so so sorry BUT LOOK SUPER EMOTIONAL CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF TEARS, INCLUDING MY OWN. ANd I wanted to thank all of yall for over 1000 views. Damn, and 20 reviews! Double damn! BUT YES PLEASE PLEASE AS ALWAYS REVIEW. And thanks for the constructive criticism, I really, really like that, it helps me write. (and im sorry this is so short its 1:26 am oops). Yes but please review darling, and next chapter should be up tomorrowish:)

-Savii


	8. Chapter 8

Danny groggily rubs his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from his mind. His vision was hazy, and at first he was confused on why he was sleeping on the floor, but then everything from the past night had come running back. "Sam.." He thought out loud. Suddenly, he wasn't so sleepy anymore. He nearly bolted up, looking down, seeing he slept in his jeans and t-shirt, again. He sighed, ripping the blanket off himself and standing up. He thought about getting Sam up, but with her black hair making a perfect, mess halo around her sleeping face, Danny just decided to let her sleep while he hopped in the shower. He quickly showered, doing a hasty job of towel drying his hair, it flopping in it's usually messy-do anyways.

"Sam, you want some breakfast?" He asked, lightly shaking her shoulder. Sam groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket up farther over her head. Danny laughed. "Come on sleepy, we got a morning appointment with a tofu sandwich in our future." He joked, although he seriously hasn't told her about meeting Tucker.

"Only if you buy." She muttered from underneath the blanket.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, let's beat it." He laughs, seeing Sam pull off the covers with all due haste. Her violet eyes were red and rubbed with sleep, but her black hair was messy and un-brushed, sticking up in all directions, beautiful. His cheeks reddened at the thought, but Sam didn't notice, she was to busy digging through her bag for a brush and clean clothes.

"Hey Sam, I need to see something." Danny said warily. Sam froze.

"See what?" She asked, all of her limbs seeming to stiffen at once.

"Can I see where that test tube hit you?" He asked, it was a stretch, but he could at least try. Sam's jaw locked, her arms felt like a thousand ants were crawling up them at lightening speed, making her hairs stand on end, he wouldn't be able to see it without... sneaky bastard. Sam swallowed.

"After.. um, this morning, whatever we're doing, okay? I don't want to make us late." She said with a quick excuse. It wasn't much, but something to switch the conversation to. "What are we doing this morning anyways?" She asks, running a brush through her hair easily, the bed head slowly disappearing with every stroke.

"Meeting Tuck at the Nasty Burger, to talk." Danny shrugged, but the ant feeling came back.

"To talk about... the thing?" She asked. She didn't want to say it out loud, like the word _cutting_ was cursed.

"Sam, he deserves to know. He our best friend." Danny said, trying to reason with her. All Sam could think about was how Tucker and Danny were both going to treat her now, like a glass vial, fragile, and can't stand alone. She hated he mere thought, but she agreed with Danny, no matter how much she hated it.

"I'm not doing all the talking." She said, barely above a whisper. She could see Danny nod out of the corner of her eye, and left the conversation at that. Sam managed to change into the Danny's same hoodie she had worn the other night, but different jeans and neat hair. Nothing to extraordinary for a not so extraordinary day, but of course it would be life changing for Tucker, and Danny... and her. A bit much to digest.

"Ready?" Danny asked, opening the door for her. They walked downstairs and looked at the clock on the way out; 11:48, they must of slept in.

"Where are your parents by the way?" Sam asked, walking outside of Fenton Works with Danny.

"Jazz convinced them to take her on a surprise Harvard and Yale college campus touring road trip. Luckily I was not dragged in." He smirked, starting down the street for the 6 minute walk to the Nasty Burger, they'd be a touch early. Sam just nodded, keeping pace. The silence between them two was not often, but it seemed to be more often for the past few nights. The silence was broken by a voice with an accent, and a slightly high-pitched man's voice. Paulina, Dash. This outta be good. Sam turned around, seeing the two walking the same direction Danny and Sam were.

"Oh great." Sam muttered, not having the patience to deal with her bully right now. "Danny, here." She said, ducking behind a dumpster before Paulina and Dash laid eyes on them.

"Was that the goth freak and her loser friend?" Paulina asked innocently as she walked by the dumpster with Dash, Sam and Danny unnoticed. Sam could see Danny's fists tighten, but was glad her kept his mouth shut and stayed hidden.

"You mean Manson the freak and Fen-turd?" Dash asked, their voices fading as the made a turn opposite of the Nasty burger.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked, getting up and giving Sam a hand, which she took to get off the dirty concrete floor.

"Didn't feel like dealing with them again." She shrugged.

"What do you mean by dealing with them? Sam if they-" Danny said, his hands making fists once again.

"Relax. I can deal with them." Sam says, giving him a reassuring smile, which he didn;t return, just looking down the street where Paulina and Dash had disappeared.

"Ok, but just know-"

"Yeah yeah I know." Sam said,starting their walk again.

"Come on, you know Tucker's not one with patience." Danny joked, seeing the Nasty Burger in sight now.

* * *

BOO. I'm back from the dead with a splitting headache. Probably 'cause I write these at midnight, but oh well. AND IM SORRY. I DIDNT UPDATE EASTER CAUSE YEAH EASTER, AND YESTERDAY I HAD A 4 HOUR SOFTBALL PRACTICE AND TODAY I HAD A GAME DO I HAD TO FIT THIS IN AHHH I FEEL TERRIBLE. But yes have some normal D and S dialogue before it gets to the good stuff. Mainly filler, but nice to read once in a while, plus over protective danny yesss.

Any ways, enjoy my darlings and please please please please plase please please (did i say please enough) review!

-Savii


End file.
